


A is for Apple

by NancyDfan



Series: Garcy ABC Challenge [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Lucy tries to tell Flynn just what eating an apple makes him look like.





	A is for Apple

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a dumb joke. If you’ve ever watched Cinema Sins, you’ve probably heard them say that everyone who eats an apple looks like an asshole. I would say this isn’t really true, but I can kinda see Flynn doing this so here it is. 
> 
> As always, not beta'd. Grammar does not exist in my world lol

A clock somewhere off in the distance chimes indicating the late hour. Lucy sighs and shifts in the seat her butt’s been planted in for a good two hours. She’s bored, hungry, and tired. She and Flynn are staked out in a warehouse corner waiting for two Rittenhouse agents to come waltzing through the door. If they ever come. Their intelligence is spotty at best, and Wyatt and Rufus may have better luck stumbling across the Rittenhouse agents on the opposite side of town.

“Lucy, please try to sit still,” Flynn’s voice interrupts her thoughts. She stares up jaw slack. “You’ve been squirming in your seat for at least ten minutes, and it’s shaking the bench.”

She offers a disapproving look but tries her best to sit still, and she’s more or less successful for the first few minutes. Then, Lucy can feel her feet tapping and soon her legs are swinging back and forth. Flynn eyes her with obvious frustration. Lucy stills again for a few moments when she decides it may be more fun to see how quickly Flynn breaks.

Flynn’s exasperated sigh comes later than she thought it would, and she silently applauds his tenacity. She grins letting him know instantly her game, and he rolls his eyes turning back to his watch. Lucy sighs a little giddy and rests back into her seat still. It isn’t long, however, before she feels the boredom return and the annoying reminder of hunger rumbling in her stomach.

“I’m hungry,” she announces suddenly.

“You ate my last granola bar this morning,” he reminds her.

“I didn’t realize we were going to be stuck in a warehouse for hours,” Lucy grumbles.

He lets out another sigh and reaches into his back pocket. “There’s a fruit stand below. If you promise to stay hidden until I return, I will go down and buy some for us.”

“Deal,” she agrees and waves as he slips out of their hiding place. The wait for his return is almost unbearable. When she hears footsteps grow near, Lucy can’t hold her anticipation and steals a peak. 

“I told you to stay hidden!” Flynn hisses.

Lucy blushes. “Sorry. I was excited.”

“It’s not worth getting shot over,” he mutters. Flynn lays the bag of fruit between them. “I have apples and bananas. Which do you prefer?”

“Banana,” she answers quickly and doesn’t bother with dignity when scarfing down the fruit. Lucy lets her hand slide into the bag for a second one when she looks over at Flynn munching on an apple. “Don’t do that.”

He turns to her with obvious confusion. “Do what?”

“Eat your apple like that.”

Flynn turns sharply. “Are you criticizing the way I eat my apple?”

Lucy nods. “I am because it makes you look like an asshole.”

“Like a-Lucy, what?” Flynn now looks completely miffed, and she should really not be as amused as she is.

“An asshole,” she smirks.

Flynn frowns. “How the hell do I look like an asshole eating an apple? Were you that hungry?”

“It's common knowledge, Flynn, that publicly eating an apple can and often makes you look like a smug asshole as demonstrated by you just now."

"I think you're insane," he mutters taking another bite from his apple.

Lucy shrugs. "Suit yourself. I'm merely trying to help."

Flynn pulls the apple up to take another bite then stops. "How else am I supposed to eat my apple?"

"I am happy to provide feedback if you would like to try different ways," Lucy answers with a teasing grin.

"Fine," he sighs. "How's this?"

"Nope."

"Okay, what about this angle?"

"Nada."

Flynn frowns but lifts the apple again. When Lucy shakes her head, he throws his hands up in frustration. "Lucy, this is ridiculous. Is there a way to eat an apple without looking like an asshole to you?"

"I don't think so," she grins.

Flynn rolls his eyes and goes back to munching on the apple. "I think you just made this up, and I fell for it."

"Maybe," Lucy smirks and takes a bite from her banana. Flynn looks at her for a moment before turning away with a fond smile. He's focused back on the entrance awaiting whoever may join them. With her stomach placated, Lucy rests back with a sigh. Soon she feels herself drift towards Flynn, and he rests an arm around her welcoming Lucy to lean into him.

Lucy feels Flynn's body stiffen before she hears the sound of footsteps. He reaches for his gun as they watch two figures slip into the room.

"Don't shoot! It's just us," Wyatt's voice calls out. Rufus follows him only a few steps behind.

"Did you find the Rittenhouse agent?" Flynn asks tucking his gun away.

"They were practically waiting for us when we got there," Rufus answers.

Flynn eyes them. "Waiting for you? We've been sitting here for hours."

"Yeah, well, it took longer than we planned," Wyatt answers with a huff. "What's in the bag?"

"Fruit," Lucy answers simply. "We - I - was hungry waiting for you."

Wyatt walks over and grabs an apple from the bag before taking a bite. "Help yourself," Flynn mutters.

"Uh, thanks," Wyatt says between bites.

Flynn turns to Lucy with a grin. "Actually, Lucy, what you said earlier about eating an apple makes perfect sense now."

Lucy bursts into laughter and ignores the look Wyatt shoots them. She links her arm into Flynn's. "I'm glad you finally see the light."

 "What?" Wyatt cries. "What's so funny?" But the pair only laugh leaving the confused soldier with his apple.


End file.
